A Bond of Light
by ROWDYKADEN
Summary: Two friends are split one chosen by Sauron to be his third in command and the other to be the Hero of Time and be a guardian of the Light. They fight over ideals, but the Hero tries to bring him to the Light and stop the useless fight (summary sucks, I know)
1. A Rude Interruption

I was hiking in the mountains of the state of Oregon. It was a cloudy cold day, but I was with one of my friends named Isaiah. He was about 5' 11 with black hair and a stocky build as I was 6 foot and had straight blonde hair. We came around a bend, but something caught my eye, in fact, it was a great, big red eye. "What the heck is that!" screeched Isaiah

"How am I spose' to know!" I yelled back.

 _ **"Join me Isaiah, I know you hate him,"**_ boomed a malicious voice with a rasp.

"What!"

 _ **"Follow me, I will teach you."**_ It repeated.

Isaiah walked into the red eye, much to my dismay, but when he did a blue light enveloped me.

 _"My son do not worry for you still can redeem your friend."_ It was a heavenly voice but it calmed me and made me forget the red eye of whatever that was.

"Who are you?" I questioned

 _"You will learn, but when you arrive in Arda find Gandalf the Grey. Farewell my son."_

"Wait, waaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiii-!"

No Pov

If any hobbits looked out their window that night, they would have seen a man with blonde hair, and a sword with the emblem of three triangles land with a thud on the ground


	2. A Chance Meeting

"Ow." I said as I got up.

"Do you need help?" asked an elderly voice.

"Who are you?!" I asked/ yelled

"Calm down, you bear a mark that I haven't seen for years." He replied.

"WHO ARE YOU." I asked with a growl in my voice.

"I am Gandalf the Grey." He replied, " And I am going to Bag End to find a friend."

"You are Gandalf! Um… a voice said to find you and it called me son." I replied

"Hmmmm. Come with me you will join on this adventure."

"Wait! What! Whyyyyyyyy?!" I yelled

"I was also told to find you." Gandalf replied.

I very reluctantly started to follow him, admiring my sword I found on my back and the simple steel armor I arrived with.

We then walked to a "hobbit hole". When we arrived there were 8 dwarves at the door waiting to walk in. "Who is he." Said a voice that sounded very cautionary.

"He is coming with me master Gloin. You or any other dwarf will not question me. Am I understood." Said Gandalf in a very stern voice. Gandalf then leaned and whispered in my ear "Your name for now will me Mellon, it means friend in Elvish."

"Yes, sir." I replied.

"Well we will see about this unexpected journey, we are going to see if Mr. Baggins will join us on this adventure." Gandalf said very ominously.


	3. So Confused and Befuddled

I do have to say that I'm sorry I don't post as much as I could I am glad that people have seen this fanfic that I am attempting to write. And I don't own anything except for the OC's

When we entered the hobbit hole there were four dwarves raiding a poor hobbit's pantry.

After what seemed for an hour the dwarves started to sing a song

 _Blunt the knives, bend the forks  
Smash the bottles and burn the corks  
Chip the glasses and crack the plates  
That's what __Bilbo Baggins_ _hates!_

 _Cut the cloth, tread on the fat  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor  
Splash the wine on every door!_

 _Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl  
Pound them up with a thumping pole  
When you're finished if they are whole  
Send them down the hall to roll_

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

After that refreshing song there were three ominous knocks at the door.

"He's here." Said Gandalf.

"Gandalf, why is this world so messed up that everything scares the daylights out of me?!" I stated/yelled.

"That is for me to know, and you to figure out."

After a dwarf (apparently important) named Thorin Oakinshield, finished his supper they started to speak about a mountain named Erebor and a dragon. I was very confused. Gandalf pulled a key out of his pocket. Why is this world or ,whatever this is, so confusing.


End file.
